Seară
by kyeoul-nim
Summary: Mingyu tidak percaya cinta, menurutnya itu omong kosong. Tapi ketika bertemu Wonwoo, seorang vampir yang bertahan hidup hanya dengan kecupan singkat, omong kosong itu seolah menguap dalam kamus di kepalanya. MEANIE. BOYXBOY. SEVENTEEN. MINGYUXWONWOO. VAMPIRE.
1. Chapter 1 (09-07 11:30:41)

Sambil membaca buku, Mingyu menunggu di halte bus pagi itu. Hari ini ia ada kuis Sejarah Korea. Ia sama sekali belum membuka buku kecuali hari ini karena kemarin tertidur akibat kelelahan sehabis latihan sepak bola untuk pertandingan beberapa minggu lagi.

Bus yang ditunggunya datang. Mingyu bersama penunggu yang lain masuk ke dalam bus itu. Sayangnya, semua kursi sudah penuh, sehingga Mingyu terpaksa berdiri sambil berpegangan pada gantungan bus.

Mingyu menguap. Ia tidak suka Sejarah Korea. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu pasti akan mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Ia siswa pintar. Membaca buku sekilas saja, ia bisa langsung ingat hal-hal penting di buku itu dalam kepalanya.

Karena bosan, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin melihat pemandangan di luar bus, namun tanpa sengaja matanya berhenti pada sosok yang tampak duduk terkantuk-kantuk di depannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Rambut hitam legamnya menutupi sebagian wajah lelaki itu, namun Mingyu masih bisa melihat pipi pucat yang kelihatan halus.

Bus berhenti sebentar untuk menurunkan penumpang. Mingyu melihat pria yang duduk di samping pemuda yang tampak tertidur itu bangkit berdiri dan turun dari bus. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Mingyu berdeham untuk membuat pria itu terbangun, namun sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan kepala pemuda itu masih saja bergerak maju-mundur akibat pergerakan bus. Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum.

Kalau pemuda itu terus saja tidur, ia pasti sudah dibawa pergi dari Seoul.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Mingyu geli. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu membangunkan pemuda itu begitu tiba di halte dekat sekolah.

Tapi mendadak, kepala pemuda itu jatuh di bahunya, membuat tubuh Mingyu seketika menegang. Ia menoleh dengan kaku ke arah pemuda itu. Wajah si tukang tidur terlihat dengan jelas dari sudut pandangnya saat ini.

Dada Mingyu tiba-tiba berdebar.

Mingyu menarik napas pelan. Ia bisa melihat wajah yang putih pucat, kelopak mata yang cantik, dan bibir yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas. Sungguh, pemuda ini merupakan pengaruh yang buruk bagi Mingyu. Selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang. Wanita maupun laki-laki sama saja. Ia tidak percaya dengan cinta, menurutnya itu omong kosong. Tapi ketika menatap si tukang tidur dalam jarak sedekat ini, Mingyu berani bersumpah, omong kosong itu seolah menguap dalam kamus di kepalanya.

Ia merasa berdebar.

Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku.

Ia merasa sulit menarik napas hanya dengan menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Mingyu melirik badge yang tersemat di seragam sekolah si tukang tidur. Tercetak dengan jelas, Jeon Wonwoo.

Baiklah.

Mingyu menarik napas.

Ia akan terus mengingat nama itu mulai dari sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding bilik toilet tempat ia mengurung diri saat jam istirahat. Napasnya terasa berat, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di permukaan kulitnya. Hari ini, ia datang ke sekolah terlalu buru-buru sampai tidak sempat menyerap energi anak-anak di panti asuhan—Nyonya Kang (pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus teman Mom Bae) tentu saja tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah vampir, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena lagipula Wonwoo juga merupakan anak yatim (apabila kita menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Bae)—depan rumahnya.

Jika dahulu vampir dikenal sebagai monster menyeramkan yang senang membantai manusia demi seteguk darah, di zaman modern seperti ini, vampir sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang lebih efisien. Misalnya, Wonwoo. Ia adalah tipe vampir yang hanya hidup dengan sebuah kecupan singkat—baik dimanapun di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya perlu mengecup seseorang atau menerima kecupan dari seseorang. Kecupan itu akan menjadi energi untuknya beraktivitas setiap hari.

Tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak suka darah.

Semua vampir pada dasarnya adalah pencinta darah—memangnya vampir mana yang tidak? Hanya saja syarat utama mereka untuk bertahan hidup berbeda-beda, tergantung jenis. Keluarga Bae yang selama ini telah mengurus Wonwoo lebih dari ratusan tahun, merupakan vampir normal. Mereka hidup dengan meminum darah. Hanya saja darah yang diminum adalah darah babi, bukan manusia. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang unik—hanya bisa hidup dengan kecupan.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di dudukan toilet. Saat ini, Wonwoo sungguh butuh asupan kecupan. Ia butuh energi untuk beraktivitas di sekolahnya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa pingsan secara tiba-tiba dimana saja. Tapi ia sungguh tidak tahu siapa orang yang bisa dikecupnya di tempat seperti ini—memangnya ada murid SMA yang suka dicium tiba-tiba oleh orang asing? Wonwoo menarik napas dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan ototnya lemas. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah seperti agar-agar.

"Aku harus menelepon noona." Wonwoo bergumam sendiri seraya keluar dari bilik toilet. Noona yang dimaksud adalah Bae Suzy, saudara angkat Wonwoo. Ia harus menelepon saudaranya itu untuk meminta bantuan. Lagipula Suzy bulan-bulan ini sedang lowong pasca liburan keliling dunia kemarin bersama kekasihnya Minho.

Ketika hendak keluar dari toilet, Wonwoo bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang hendak masuk. Wonwoo terhuyung ke belakang—biasanya ia tidak selemah ini, sungguh, tapi karena kondisinya, Wonwoo dengan mudah hilang keseimbangan—dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja tangan seseorang yang menabraknya itu tak menahan punggungnya.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu seraya membantu Wonwoo memosisikan diri agar berdiri dengan baik. Wonwoo bernapas dengan berat. Ia sungguh merasa buruk sekarang. Tubuhnya begitu lemas. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki menatapnya khawatir. Tapi wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena kesadaran Wonwoo yang mulai berkurang.

Wonwoo mencium aroma darah manusia.

Ah, ini manusia.

Mungkinkah Wonwoo bisa mengambil sedikit energi darinya?

Wonwoo mulai berfantasi dengan keinginannya itu. Ah, ia sungguh tak sanggup. Aroma darah yang manis dan hasratnya untuk meraup energi sungguh sulit dikontrol dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mendekat ke arah manusia itu. Menutup pintu toilet di belakang mereka dan mengurungnya dengan tangan. Ugh, sialan. Kenapa manusia ini harus begini tinggi? Wonwoo jadi susah untuk mengecupnya.

"Menunduk," bisik Wonwoo lemah.

"A-apa? Kau mau apa?" Manusia itu terdengar panik dan bingung.

"Menunduk," ulang Wonwoo.

Entah kenapa manusia itu menurut. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Wonwoo karena manusia itu bukan pembangkang.

Dalam beberapa detik, Wonwoo telah mengecup bibir manusia itu. Bukan kecupan spesial atau apa. Hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir. Perlahan-lahan, Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya seolah bertenaga kembali, padahal kecupan itu baru berlangsung tiga detik—biasanya butuh waktu sampai tiga puluh detik atau satu menit agar tenaga di tubuhnya terisi kembali.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Manusia ini memberikannya sebuah energi hanya dalam tiga detik.

Wonwoo segera menjauhkan diri—sesudah kecupan selama lima detik—dan menatap membelalak pada manusia di hadapannya. Kini wajah manusia itu tidak samar lagi, justru sangat terlihat jelas.

"Kau tahu striker kebanggaan sekolah itu?"

"Ah, ia sungguh tampan. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Kim Mingyu. Bukankah dia anak berprestasi? Bukankah ia juga salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan?"

"Aku ingin sekali jadi pacarnya."

"Kudengar ia tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan siapapun."

Wonwoo mengerjap, teringat percakapan yang pernah didengarnya dari anak perempuan di kelas tentang sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

Kim Mingyu.

Murid berprestasi.

Striker tim sepak bola sekolah.

Si manusia sempurna.

Wonwoo menelan ludah. Ia tidak menyangka ia telah mencium makhluk paling disayangi di sekolah itu.

Mati sudah.

Mingyu juga komite kedisiplinan.

"A-aku... aku minta maaf!" Wonwoo membungkuk dalam-dalam, kemudian kabur begitu saja. Ia meringis dalam hati. Sungguh mengutuk tindakan bodohnya sampai berani mencium manusia sembarangan, terutama mencium seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu!


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa setelah Wonwoo melarikan diri dari hadapannya tanpa penjelasan.

Ige mwoya?!

Rasanya Mingyu ingin berteriak, tapi ia terlalu waras untuk melakukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari toilet dan mencari lelaki itu, tetapi sepertinya Wonwoo telah lenyap bak ditelan bumi. Mingyu mendengus dan memaki dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh membiarkan Wonwoo kabur begitu saja? Sekarang, kemana ia harus mencari lelaki itu? Ia sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hei Striker-Sekolah, sedang apa kau melamun di sini?"

Mingyu tertegun dan menoleh ke belakang. Kwon Soonyoung menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan, kemudian melirik jam di tangannya sekilas.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam masuk kelas, kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di koridor?" lanjut Soonyoung. "Ha! Kau pasti mau membolos ya? Tck tck tck, aku tidak menyangka anggota kedisiplinan suka membolos."

Mingyu memutar bola mata, "Kau memang mulut besar, Kwon. Aku sedang tidak membolos. Aku mencari seseorang. Dan kau juga, sedang apa kau berkeliaran di sini?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, "Aku mau ke toilet. Memangnya kau sedang mencari siapa?"

Mingyu diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menanyakan perihal Jeon Wonwoo pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo?" Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan menanyakannya pada Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo?" Dahi Soonyoung berkerut. "hm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah, kalau tidak salah dia murid pindahan. Dia satu kelas dengan Jihoon. Kenapa memangnya?"

Satu kelas dengan Jihoon. Mingyu terdiam sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Mingyu kemudian. "aku hanya ada beberapa urusan dengannya. Trims, Kwon."

Mingyu berjalan pergi, namun Soonyoung berteriak padanya.

"Seungcheol bilang latihan hari ini akan lebih awal! Sekali-sekali periksalah ponselmu! Kau punya ponsel bukan hanya untuk pajangan!"

Tanpa menoleh, Mingyu mengacungkan jempol sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing perkataan Soonyoung padanya.

Wonwoo bukan satu-satunya vampir di sekolah. Ia beruntung memiliki Bae Jinyoung meskipun mereka berbeda kelas dan tingkat. Ah, kenapa ia tidak mencari Jinyoung saja tadi? Kenapa ia justru mengecup Kim Mingyu? Kenapa pula ia hanya teringat Suzy bukannya Jinyoung?—dari dulu Jinyoung memang seperti bayangan. Jarang diingat. Jarang disadari.

"Jadi, kau mencium Kepala Kedisiplinan di toilet?" kata Jinyoung seusai mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo. Mereka berada di atap sekolah, membolos.

Wonwoo mendesah sambil mengangguk, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan manusia."

"Kau memang bodoh."

Wonwoo mendesis dengan wajah masam, "Jangan menghinaku terus. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan solusi padaku?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti punya solusi?"

"Kau memang yang terburuk."

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke lapangan olahraga tempat dimana beberapa murid sedang berlari mengelilinginya. "Kita tidak bisa pindah lagi. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan manusia itu."

"Aku tahu, Jinyoung," dengus Wonwoo. "tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Kim Mingyu pasti akan terus mencariku. Menanyaiku. Membobardirku dengan sejuta pertanyaan tentang kenapa aku mengecupnya tadi."

Jinyoung menoleh dengan wajah seperti mendapat ide bagus, "Ah, bilang saja kau suka dengannya."

Wonwoo tersentak dan menoleh. Matanya melotot, "A-apa? Kau gila?"

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu, "Itu ide paling sederhana yang masuk akal. Bilang saja kau tidak kuat menahan diri untuk menciumnya karena kau suka padanya. Lalu kau bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Beres, kan?"

"Itu kedengaran seperti ide yang buruk."

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa lagi? Kau punya ide?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide.

"Tapi, Jinyoung, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kim Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo.

Jinyoung bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Selama ini aku butuh waktu tiga puluh detik sampai satu menit untuk menyerap energi manusia. Tapi saat mengecupnya tidak sampai lima detik, aku sudah mendapatkan energi yang banyak. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Jinyoung terdiam sejenak, "Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah menemukan pasangan takdir-mu?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo menatap Jinyoung tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat cerita Mom? Setiap vampir pasti punya pasangan takdir-nya. Karena kita terlahir sebagai monster, pasangan takdir kita adalah manusia. Yang artinya, vampir tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan pasangan takdir-nya. Yang artinya lagi, kita tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia dengan takdir kita."

"Ah, itu..." Wonwoo teringat cerita Mom Bae saat ia masih berusia lima puluh tahun—sekarang usianya sudah 171 tahun. "menurutmu, Mingyu pasangan takdir-ku?"

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu santai, "Mungkin. Atau tidak."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu pasangan takdir-ku." dengus Wonwoo. "aku tidak mau patah hati."

"Semua vampir patah hati asal kau tahu. Maka dari itu, makhluk seperti kita itu dingin dan tidak punya perasaan."

"Aku masih punya perasaan," tukas Wonwoo.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Yang jelas aku sudah memberimu solusi. Kalau kau tidak mau menggunakannya juga tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan manusia itu."

Wonwoo berpaling dari Jinyoung seraya menarik napas. Ia menatap lapangan di bawah mereka. Tercenung. Mungkin untuk saat ini ide Jinyoung lah ide yang paling baik.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak ingin menghampiri Somi? Dia sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam yang lalu di bench."

Mingyu yang sedang membenarkan sepatunya, melirik ke arah pandang Soonyoung, tempat seorang gadis cantik bernama Jeon Somi sedang duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ah, Somi.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya menungguku," ujar Mingyu seraya menegakkan tubuh. "kalau kau kasihan padanya, katakan saja tidak ada gunanya menungguku latihan."

Soonyoung mengembuskan napas melihat tingkah temannya itu. Soonyoung melirik Somi, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memberitahunya. Tetapi, sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba melintasi lapangan saat itu lebih menarik baginya. Soonyoung langsung menahan Mingyu yang hendak pergi.

"Ha! Itu Wonwoo! Kau mencarinya kan?" ujar Soonyoung, membuat Mingyu menoleh ke arah pandang lelaki itu.

Itu memang benar Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung menepuk bahu Soonyoung, "Aku pergi sebentar."

"Ya, ya! Kim Mingyu! Mau kemana kau? Kita masih latihan!"

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Soonyoung. Somi yang melihat Mingyu berlari pergi dari lapangan pun jadi berdiri dan menatap bingung Kepala Kedisiplinan itu.

"Mingyu pergi kemana?" Suara Seungcheol menyentak Soonyoung. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa ia mengejar pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo."

*

Wonwoo sedang menuju gerbang sekolah setelah pelajaran terakhir, ketika tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh. Matanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat sosok Kim Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kau..."

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi," ujar Mingyu. "aku harus meminta beberapa penjelasan darimu."

Belum sempat Wonwoo memprotes, Mingyu telah menariknya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi, tepatnya di belakang sekolah, dekat dengan kolam ikan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo begitu Mingyu melepaskan cekalannya.

Mingyu menarik napas, "Kenapa kau menciumku? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal." Yeah, walau Mingyu senang Wonwoo melakukan hal itu.

Wonwoo menelan ludah, "Aku... itu... aku..."

"Apa kau memang senang mencium orang sembarangan?"

"Tidak!" Wonwoo mengatakannya begitu cepat, sampai membuat Mingyu menyipitkan mata. Wonwoo segera berdeham dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "tidak. Aku tidak mencium orang sembarangan."

"Lantas kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Ah, bilang saja kau suka dengannya."

Wonwoo teringat perkataan Jinyoung padanya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia menyatakan perasaannya yang jelas-jelas tidak dirasakannya pada Kim Mingyu? Bagaimana kalau Mingyu salah paham?

"Aku... aku..."

Mingyu menunggu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mingyu mengernyit, tertegun. "Apa?"

Wonwoo menarik napas dan menatap manik mata Mingyu, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup. "Aku menyukaimu. Maka dari itu aku menciummu."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Lupakan saja kejadian ini," lanjut Wonwoo. "anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menciummu, oke? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

Wonwoo membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan, kemudian berbalik hendak pergi. Namun, lagi-lagi tangannya dicekal.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" Suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertegun. Ia menoleh, menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan kejadian itu?"

"Ah, itu... kupikir kau... kau tidak suka kalau..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"

Kini Wonwoo melotot, "Eh?!"

"Kau bilang kau suka padaku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya pacaran denganmu."

"Aku... itu..." Sungguh, ini bukan rencana Wonwoo. Ia hanya ingin tidak terlibat dengan manusia seperti Mingyu.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang," Mingyu sepertinya mengabaikan Wonwoo. "tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi. Aku akan mandi sebentar dan berganti."

Wonwoo membuka mulut hendak menolak, namun Mingyu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya sambil meringis.

Kenapa malah seperti ini?

Kenapa ia justru menjadi pacar Mingyu?

Oh astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pacaran dengan manusia?!


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo menatap helm yang diberikan Mingyu padanya, kemudian berpaling pada lelaki itu. "Kau... tidak sungguh-sungguh akan mengantarku pulang kan?"

"Kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengenakan helmnya. "cepat kenakan dan naik ke belakangku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Aku sungguh bisa pulang sendiri..." Wonwoo berujar, berusaha memberi alasan. "kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang..."

Mingyu mendengus pelan dan menoleh pada Wonwoo. Ia mengambil helm di tangan pemuda itu kemudian memakaikannya di kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lak—"

"Naiklah," kata Mingyu seusai memakaikan Wonwoo helm. "sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi, aku tidak bis—"

"Jeon Wonwoo, naik."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, terdiam sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang haruskah naik atau tidak. Oh astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pulang dengan Mingyu? Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Bae nanti?

"Mingyu, aku sung—"

"Wonwoo akan pulang denganku." Sebuah lengan mendadak melingkar di bahu Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan tersentak kaget begitu melihat Jinyoung berdiri di sampingnya.

"J-Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung mengabaikan Wonwoo dan tersenyum sopan pada Mingyu, "Rumah kami berdekatan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ia akan sampai dengan aman. Bukan begitu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan buru-buru mengangguk, "Y-ya, aku akan pulang dengan Jinyoung saja! Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Wonwoo langsung mendorong Jinyoung menjauh, mengabaikan teriakan Mingyu padanya.

Mingyu melepaskan helm, wajahnya bingung, "Apa dia mau membawa pergi helmku juga?" kemudian ia terkekeh. "manis juga."

*

Bae Suzy menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap Wonwoo yang duduk di sebrangnya sambil bertopang dagu. Mereka sedang berada di kediaman Bae, rumah sederhana bergaya Victoria yang terletak di belakang panti asuhan.

"Jadi itu masalahnya?" tanya Suzy setelah mendengar penuturan Jinyoung yang duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo mendengus dan menatap saudara perempuannya itu dengan wajah merana.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia, noona."

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzy ringan. "apa yang salah dengan manusia? Kau tahu Minho-ku juga manusia, tapi toh kami tidak apa-apa."

"Itu masalahnya," erang Wonwoo. "kau dan Minho-hyung saling mencintai. Ia tahu kau vampir dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kalian juga akan segera menikah. Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kim Mingyu juga. Ia takkan semudah itu menerimaku apabila ia tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Suzy berdecak, "Kau benar-benar orang yang paranoid, Adik Kecil. Bagaimana kalau kau jalani saja hubungan itu dengan Mingyu? Jika kau merasa ia memang main-main denganmu, putuskan saja, oke? Dan kalau ia serius... kau harus mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, noona," desah Wonwoo. "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya? Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia. Aku... itu... aku hanya merasa... berhubungan dengan manusia bukanlah hal yang benar..."

Suzy melirik Jinyoung dan mendapat balasan kedikan bahu darinya. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Wonwoo lagi, "Kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu, katakan saja padanya kau tidak ingin hubungan kalian berlanjut. Atau kau bisa lakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya memutuskanmu. Setidaknya, sesuatu yang membuatnya menjauhimu."

Wonwoo tertegun, "Menjauhiku?"

Suzy mengangguk, "Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

Ya, Wonwoo memang menginginkan hal itu lebih dari apapun. Ia menarik napas pelan, "Akan kubicarakan hal ini besok dengannya. Kuharap ia mengerti."

Ya, seandainya Mingyu bukan manusia segampang itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bangun terlambat lagi hari itu. Sekarang, tatkala berdiri di tepi lapangan sepak bola—menunggu Mingyu selesai latihan untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka—Wonwoo merasa lemas bukan main. Ia tidak sempat bertemu anak-anak panti asuhan dan menyerap energi mereka. Wonwoo mulai ragu apakah ia harus berada di sini atau tidak karena terakhir kali ia mengalami kejadian serupa, ia berakhir dengan mencium Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik napas pelan, berusaha berpikir jernih. Sebaiknya, ia bertemu Mingyu besok saja. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Wonwoo yakin ia akan membuat masalah lainnya apabila menemui manusia itu.

Wonwoo berbalik pergi, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

Mata Wonwoo melebar ketika melihat Mingyu berada di hadapannya dengan napas tidak beraturan dan tubuh yang berkeringat.

"Kau menungguku?" Mingyu menyeringai, menampilkan taringnya. Wonwoo sempat mengira itu taring vampir, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mingyu tidak terlihat seperti makhluk penghisap darah. Wonwoo bahkan pernah memergokinya makan banyak sekali di kantin sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, vampir tidak bisa makan makanan lain selain darah.

"Aku..." Wonwoo bingung harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya makin lemas dan keinginan untuk mencium Mingyu kian kuat. Ia harus segera pergi dari manusia ini. "kulihat kau sibuk. Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka takkan keberatan jika aku tidak latihan selama beberapa menit." Mingyu kemudian menarik Wonwoo duduk di salah satu kursi dekat sana. "apa yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Pandangannya kian mengabur sekarang, dan keinginan untuk mencium Mingyu benar-benar menyesakkan. "—c-cium..."

Kening Mingyu berkerut. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo. "Apa yang kaukatakan? Dan, hei, wajahmu sungguh pucat. Kau sakit?"

Wonwoo bernapas dengan berat, masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manusia itu. Mingyu terkejut. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Wonwoo menciumnya, tetapi hal ini masih saja mengejutkannya.

Beberapa detiknya, Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu dengan kaget. Mingyu yang melihatnya bingung karena bagaimana pun juga Wonwoo yang memulai ciuman itu.

"A-aku... aku..."

Mingyu tersenyum. Kenapa Wonwoo begitu manis?

"Kau benar-benar payah soal ciuman," komentar Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tertegun.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu agresif. Tapi ciumanmu berantakan." Melihat respon Wonwoo yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, membuat Mingyu tertawa pelan kemudian menarik tengkuk Wonwoo mendekat. "akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana ciuman yang benar."

Belum sempat Wonwoo merespon, Mingyu telah menciumnya. Berbeda dengan ciuman Wonwoo yang hanya menempel saja, Mingyu menghisap bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Ia melumatnya sebelum mengakses lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Wonwoo.

Saat itu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Mingyu. Sesungguhnya, Wonwoo sangat ingin menghentikan ciuman Mingyu, mengingat tujuan utamanya datang menemui manusia itu adalah membicarakan hubungan mereka yang harus diakhiri. Tapi, tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya menolak melakukan hal itu. Wonwoo justru menikmati ciuman Mingyu, memejamkan mata, dan membalas tautannya.

"—kalau ia serius... kau harus mempertimbangkannya."

Kata-kata Suzy terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, noona..."

Mingyu menjauhkan diri, terengah. Ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Entah karena ciuman mereka atau karena malu. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Wonwoo.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menciumku?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mendongak, napasnya masih berat. "A-aku..."

"Ayo kita bicara saat pulang," Mingyu berkata, mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo sebentar. "Seungcheol sepertinya sudah marah karena aku pergi terlalu lama."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mingyu tersenyum padanya lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ke tengah lapangan. Wonwoo langsung mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dua telapak tangannya. Mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri di hadapan Mingyu.

Apa ia... mulai menyukai Kim Mingyu?


End file.
